Bellas Change
by pennypencil123
Summary: Here is what I imagine happens when Edward changes bella. PLEASE review okay?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Are you sure?" He asked as I stared into his beautiful golden eyes. Of course I was sure I wanted to become one of them, but for some reason my response was delayed. My only real fear was the intense physical pain that was about to come. The transformation was going to be a horrible pain, but nothing could be a worse pain than having to grow old and continue not being worthy of Edward's love.

"Yes Edward, you know this is what I want. I love you more than anything including my humanity." He just looked at me and smiled that wonderful crooked smile that always melted me like butter. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. He had never kissed me with such fierceness and that worried me. Was he not going to love me as much after I was a vampire? When I wasn't warm and fragile and smelled irrestable to him? He somehow saw the worried look in my eyes and he asked "Whats wrong Bella? If you don't want to do this, I totally understand." "No Edward its not that, its just….." "yes?' "Well I was worried that…. Well maybe once im not human you wont want me as much." He looked at me like I was a maniac. "Bella how can you even think that? You will always be my truest love, even when your just like me." I smiled a huge smile and nodded "I'm ready."

With that he leaned down, gave me one final kiss, and moved his mouth to the hollow of my neck. I took a deep breath and prepared myself. Edward tensed, and finally after what seemed like hours of suspense, he sunk his razor sharp teeth into my flesh. I could feel a cold trickle of venom slowly creeping into me. The morphine Carlisle had injected into my system only lasted a few minutes, then came the most horrible burning sensation that I could ever imagine. There couldn't be a God, because if there was one, he wouldn't allow such an intense agony to even exist.

Edward held me tight to keep me from shaking violently for what could have been a second, a day, or a thousand lifetimes. I couldn't tell. Time ran together in my painful agony. After an immeasurable amount of time, all the fire and hot red pain turned into cool blue daydreams. Edward and I in our meadow, Edward and I floating in the ocean, the sky turned pink and orange with the setting sun. "Bella" I heard an angelic voice say. I wished I could respond but the coolness covered me and pulled me down like snow on tree limbs in the Winter. I wondered I had any control over any part of my body so I tried to move my fingers. "Carlisle!" The voice called out. I could tell that Carlisle was in the room. He smelled like latex gloves and honey. I wondered if I had the vampiric sense of smell. "Carlisle she's moving." "I see, well it won't be long now. Should I call in the others?" "Yes im sure they'll want to see her." With that I heard five other vampires enter the room. Each one had their own smell. Suddenly I could feel my entire body again. There was no more weight pulling me down. I opened my eyes to the beautiful world around me and to my new life.

Should I continue or what?…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Edward's beautiful face. But due to my transformation he looked even more breathtakingly gorgeous than before. His once bronze hair was now a symphony of golden brown and copper penny. His once golden eyes were now dark black charcoal because he had been watching me instead of hunting as usual. It made me sad that he was suffering so much for me. I frowned. "Bella?" I heard a wonderous new voice say. His voice was so manly yet so soft and light. Hearing him say my name with his beautiful vocals was like he was running soft velvet on my ear drums. I looked at him and I couldn't help but smile a wide toothy grin. Everything I had always wanted. An eternity with my dear Edward. "I love you." I said with a smile. He kissed me with such fierceness, so much more than when I was human. Now we could do whatever we wanted. We were on the same level, him and I. "I love you more." He said. There was so much romantic tension in the air I could almost see it like little sparks going from him to me and me to him. We kissed for what seemed like hours and eventually Emmett cleared his throat with a chuckle. I gave him a stern look and he winked at me. Edward gave them each a weird look and in a flash, they were gone from the room. "I want you." I said flatly. "Bella, I think we should concentrate on getting some food in you for now, we have all night for all that." I was frustrated, but the scratchy burn in my throat was getting a little hard to ignore. "Come on." He said, taking my hand. We walked downstairs and saw his family- our family waiting for us in the large living room. Each one, accept Rosalie, had a huge smile plastered on his or her face. But the biggest smile in the room was on Esme's face. I guess she really was happy that Edward had found someone to share his life with. "Ohhhhhhhhhh Bella." Esme said as she ran up and squeezed me in a tight hug. "Welcome to the family." "Wow I feel all…..accepted." I said. I was always amazed that a family as perfect as the Cullens would want and accept me. "Bella and I were about to try out some hunting, and I was wondering if you two might like to join us." Edward said, looking towards Carlisle and Esme. "We would love to." Esme said, and she looked so happy. Oh great, I thought. I'm going to be terrible at this hunting thing and there will be more people around to see me miserably fail. Well, at least they couldn't see me blush.

A/N: I don't really know if this story is very good… and I feel like the chapters are too short. But if thers maybe someone out there who wants me to continue… just say so. Okay? (= Pennypencil123


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oh god, I thought. I never really thought about this part of it all. I've always had trouble killing even small things, like spiders or mice that were inside my home, let alone something as large, and innocent as an animal. I always had a soft spot in my heart for animals, especially furry ones. Thinking of my human life, so recently ended, I had always wanted to be a vegetarian. But of course, with my weak power of will, I always ate meat whenever it was served to me. But the thought of actually _**killing **_an animal, watching the light leave it's eyes as I drained it's blood for my own use, made me sick. But I knew exactly what I was signing up for, so this was something I had to do.

When we reached the very familiar wet, dull grey forest of Forks, I was in awe at how alive the seemingly dead land actually was. Birds happily chirped n the trees, insects marched around in the grass, and tiny frogs and salamanders swam in the nearby creek. "Bella, are you ready?" My Edward said. I really wasn't ready to make a fool out of myself in front of him or my parent-in-laws, but I had to learn sometime, and my throat screamed for refreshment. Besides, all three of them had been newborns at one time, so how could they make fun of me? Plus they are my family and their here to support me, right?

**A/N Sorry but personally, I hate when animals are harmed )= So I kinda just….. Skipped the actual hunting scene. But everything goes fine. **

After he made sure I was fully satisfied, Edward took off to hunt something for himself. So right after he left, I sat down on a strangely flat rock just by a fallen dead tree. I lied down and could feel the cool, smooth texture of the rock. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Wow, I'll never sleep again. I thought as I was laying down in the fashion I used to back when I needed to sleep. After a few minutes of laying there, listening to nature, and relaxing, I heard someone coming. So I sat up quickly and looked around. A primal growl escaped my lips and I was shocked. Did I _really _just make that horrible sound? "Bella, relax. It's just me. I heard Carlisle say. "Oh god Carlisle I'm **so **sorry. I didn't mean to do that. God how embarrassing. "It's okay," he said with a smile "its normal. And I'm used to it. I've dealt with a few newborns in my time. "Oh.." I said, embarrassed. " I don't want to impose….. But could I ask you a few questions?" he asked innocently. "But if you don't want to talk about it, I understand. "No I said, I'll answer any questions you have for me." After all I'd asked for from Carlisle before, I owed him at least that. He smiled in thanks. "Okay so first, How are you _**really **_feeling? And Edwards not here, so you can be honest with me." "I'm feeling…. Complete actually. I finally have everything I want." I said with a smile. "I'm really glad to hear that." he said. "Well what about the morphine how did that work out? Not that ill necessarily have to change anybody else, but if I had to, I would want to help dull the pain as much as I can. "You want my honest answer?…. " I said. "Yes Bella, anything you say, I can take it."

"Well okay." I paused and took a deep breath. Time to come clean, I guess. "It didn't work. And I knew it wouldn't." Carlisle looked at me with wide eyes and a questioning face. "You knew?… but how could-" I cut him off. "When James attacked me… the morphine only lasted for a few minutes at most. It fades away very quickly. Really, the only thing it does is weigh your body down so you can't move, and it feels like your kind of… sinking into blackness." He looked at me in disbelief. "Bella Why didn't you say something? We could have tried something else to help you." I thought about how to respond to that, and finally I said "If Edward had known the morphine wouldn't work, he would never have changed me. He would have made me stay human. So I just…. Didn't mention that I knew it wouldn't work. When I want something, I _get it."_ Carlisle smiled "I'll keep it just between us." "Good." I said. As he walked away he said " Your crazy." I already knew that.

**A/N Okay I don't exactly **_**Love**_** this chapter, but ill post it anyway. So if you liked it please review and tell me my efforts aren't for nothing. And please tell me about any errors of misspellings. Okay? Thanks for reading.**


End file.
